


Baldio

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camilo - Freeform, F/M, M/M, baldio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Milo acredita que uma lição pode ser tirada de tudo que acontece na vida.Depois de sua última desilusão amorosa, ele aceita que leva mais jeito como Cupido do que como amante e decide ajudar um amigo a encontrar seu par perfeito.Obviamente, não estava nos seus planos se apaixonar neste processo.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 4





	1. Discrição

**A** ausência de desespero ou angústia era algo que o incomodava mais do que a notícia há pouco recebida.

Mesmo ele esperava de si algum traço de desalento ou amargura, afinal foram praticamente 15 meses de sua vida, se ele pensasse desde o início de sua história com aquela garota. Suspirou depositando a caixa de papelão com os poucos pertences no sofá cinza e tomando lugar pesadamente ao lado dela. 

Um livro, duas camisetas, uma caixa de dominós e algumas fotografias tiradas com sua polaroid.

Pouca coisa, sem dúvidas… Notou que na realidade a caixa continha mais objetos. Reconheceu do que se tratava e mordeu o lábio chateado. 

Shoko estava lhe devolvendo alguns presentes!

A corrente dourada com o pingente de coração, um chaveiro com um pequeno escorpião de pelúcia até a capa de celular vermelha com glitter que ela mesma escolheu. 

Realmente a garota não pretendia manter os mimos como lembrança. 

Milo fechou os olhos. Não foram poucas as pessoas que lhe advertiram sobre o envolvimento com uma mocinha tão mais nova. 

Ele, então cansado da alcunha de galinha, homem piranho ou sabe-se lá o que mais, tomou a ousada decisão de endireitar.

Conhecia a família da moça, ela era estudiosa, fazia cursinho para prestar vestibular de medicina. 

A irmã mais velha dela já estava no segundo ano do curso e a tia, Mayura, que as criava era irredutível: só podia namorar com mais liberdade depois que começasse a faculdade. 

Aceitou a demanda de um namoro no sofá, tudo certinho. Todo aquele tempo andando de mãos dadas, poucos beijinhos e nenhuma saliência.

De certa forma era uma punição auto imposta. 

Shoko não exigia muito dele, eles conversavam, saíam para jantar todo fim de semana, diziam boa noite todos os dias às 23h00…

E principalmente, ela parecia lhe devotar sincera admiração, incentivando que ele buscasse seus sonhos, voltasse a estudar, não deixasse de escrever. 

No fundo, Milo sentiu muito mais forte o baque do fim do relacionamento anterior. Quem sabe isso tenha lhe anestesiado eternamente? Buscar um relacionamento calmo, sem grandes ondulações e estável parecia o melhor para si na época. 

Parecia o mais acertado a se fazer. Ser um homem melhor, não olhar para os lados. 

Todavia a própria Shoko tinha outros planos. E quem sabe ele mesmo tenha ignorado sinais explícitos naquele namoro discreto deles. 

Assim que completou 19 anos ela trancou o curso preparatório, cortou e pintou os cabelos de um tom vivo de vermelho e avisou a todos que estava indo morar na Capital com algumas amigas com quem tinha uma banda! Que não pretendia estudar, pelo menos não por um ano. 

Milo que sempre a incentivou a tocar guitarra, não tinha se dado conta de que essa era a verdadeira vocação da moça. 

Verdade seja dita, ela jamais o enganou, não propriamente.

Nunca teve para com ele arroubos de afeição e em geral somente se empolgava quando estava a falar dos seus interesses particulares. Eles se quer falaram “eu te amo” um para o outro. A perspectiva de que qualquer passo no relacionamento estava atrelado ao caminhar dos estudos dela… 

Com o tempo Milo era basicamente o motorista particular de Shoko e suas amigas. Satisfeito e tranquilo. Sem qualquer imposição ou cobrança dela, apenas um desenvolvimento orgânico da relação que tinham. 

E quem sabe, passada a euforia inicial assim que firmaram o namoro, apenas um bom amigo para ela. 

Ainda assim, ele não tinha nenhum ressentimento. Lamentando, estranhamente, apenas que ela houvesse devolvido os presentes.

Que foram sim dados de coração.

Olhou em volta sentindo que seu minúsculo apartamento era grande demais para ele naquele momento.

Milo sentia-se sozinho. 

Sentiu o celular vibrando em seu bolso. Não queria atender ninguém. Pescou o aparelho e viu duas chamadas perdidas de Kardia e uma de Aiolia. Depois enviaria alguma notícia a eles. Naquele momento desejava fortemente um café, ou chá. Qualquer coisa quente em seu estômago, além do nó paradoxalmente vazio que o perturbava. 

Talvez não fosse realmente alguém forjado para os relacionamentos, passou toda sua adolescência e a maior parte de sua juventude acreditando que não se aguentaria uma semana sem sexo; e por quantos meses tinha se virado apenas… Sozinho? 

A noção de vazio, a noção de tempo, tudo misturado e efêmero. Estava esgotado. 

Fechou os olhos pelo que lhe pareceu ser apenas um instante e acordou com a campainha. 

Levantou atordoado e abriu a porta sem verificar o olho mágico. 

A sua frente ainda metido num macacão sujo de mecânico Aiolia o encarava com a expressão de quem não tem mais paciência alguma com outro ser vivo. 

— Custa atender seu telefone? Me fazer atravessar a Cidade depois de um dia escroto de trabalho só para vir aqui checar se o senhorito está inteiro… Liga para o Kardia, seu irmão está preocupado!

Foi falando e entrando no apartamento, já se dirigindo ao lavado onde lavava as mãos ainda resmungando.

Milo fechou a porta sorrindo de leve. Aiolia Íroas era seu melhor amigo desde sempre. Passaram a maior parte da infância e adolescência metidos em brigas com outros ou entre eles mesmos, mas se amavam como irmãos.

Sabia que se o mecânico estava lá, era um sinal antes de mais nada de sua preocupação, ainda que ele não deixasse isso claro. 

— Como se atravessar esta Cidade fosse algo muito custoso… Tsc… Peguei no sono. Não tinha motivo para ninguém ficar preocupado. Mas, agradeço, vou escrever uma mensagem para ele. Você quer uma roupa emprestada? Se duvidar tem algo seu aí, até daquele dia que fomos para a represa. Toma banho, vamos jantar? Acho que preciso passear um pouquinho… — Fez um bico falso e alargou o sorriso quando Aiolia girou os olhos. 

— Tá, vamos sim, Estou com fome mesmo. Me empresta uma toalha. Que roupa minha tem aqui? — Os dois seguiram para o quarto e Milo abriu o armário e retirou de uma das gavetas um saquinho de tecido e o entregou ao amigo. 

— Aqui, as roupas que você esqueceu na represa quando foi embora com aquela morena… — Os dois dividiram um olhar divertido — Aliás, nunca mais você falou dela.

— Aãhn… Ela era um pouco complicadinha, no primeiro dia estava toda livre e desencanada, quando saímos de novo já queria sei lá… Marcar o casamento.

— Que exagero Aiolia! — Milo riu enquanto entregava uma toalha limpa ao outro homem. — Você sempre coloca defeito nas moças, deveria dar uma chance e tentar um pouco mais… — Calou-se, ele tinha tentado por um longo tempo e de que havia adiantado? 

Aiolia pensou em retrucar, todavia, apesar de sua tendência à irritabilidade entendia que este não era um um bom momento para o amigo, então deu de ombros e conferiu o conteúdo do saquinho. Torceu o nariz. Havia uma cueca boxer azul lá e uma regata, além de uma bermuda leve de tecido tactel que nem se lembrava mais que possuía. O tal passeio na represa tinha acontecido no mês anterior. 

— Eu te empresto uma calça e uma camisa, pelo menos tem cueca aí. 

— Certo Maçãzinha, obrigado… Como você está? — Perguntou finalmente enquanto Milo escolhia uma camisa entre seus cabides. Entregou uma camisa cinza clara de mangas curtas ao visitante. 

— Vai ficar legal com a regata preta… Então, eu não estou mal. Nem sei explicar. Talvez todo mundo estivesse certo e o relacionamento fosse mesmo mais uma amizade. — Suspirou enquanto passava a procurar um jeans pro amigo — Pelo menos a Cobrinha não está mais certa sobre isso… Eu posso sim ter amigas mulheres. 

Aiolia e Milo tinham o mesmo tipo físico, altos e fortes sem exageros, o mecânico nem precisou provar para saber que as peças serviriam seu corpo sem problemas. Ele não discordava do que o amigo havia dito. A Cobrinha em questão era uma ex de Milo, Laura, a que todos chamavam de Shaina por motivos a ele desconhecidos, e com quem o amigo havia entre idas e vindas namorado por pelo menos 3 anos, o que configurava seu relacionamento mais longo. 

Os dois viviam em pé de guerra ou colhendo os louros da reconciliação, um panorama bastante cansativo e raso aos olhos de Aiolia, ainda que ele mesmo jamais tenha namorado por um longo tempo. 

Aiolia, por sua vez, passou toda a adolescência com a mesma namorada: Marin, e depois do término nunca mais aprofundou nenhum relacionamento romântico. Ele tinha completado vinte e sete anos de idade há pouco mais de um mês, mesma idade que Milo completaria ainda no corrente ano. 

Enquanto Aiolia tomava banho Milo retornou a sala e tratou de escrever uma mensagem para o irmão. Comunicou que estava bem, que ele não deveria ter incomodado o Íroas mais novo, mas já que assim tinha sido ele e Aiolia estavam saindo para jantar. 

No tempo em que o amigo levou para se arrumar Milo se dedicou a analisar algumas possibilidades de lanchonetes e restaurantes. Acabou por se decidir pelo Restaurante Chinês 5 Picos, o predileto deles no Bairro de Rozan. 

Aiolia apareceu na sala mais bem humorado depois do banho e carregando o macacão e as outras peças sujas nas mãos. Nem precisou pedir e Milo tratou de entregar-lhe uma sacola de papel. 

— Vamos no meu carro, depois você pega o seu aqui, pode ser? — Perguntou já procurando pelas chaves que nunca se lembrava onde deixava quando chegava em casa. 

Milo dirigia um carro popular e econômico, que funcionava muito bem graças aos cuidados do presente amigo. Ele não usava muito este veículo, já que passava o dia todo com a caminhonete da Estufa Nyman entre entregas e outras tarefas. 

— Está bem — Aiolia concordou, me empresta um par de meias, não quero colocar as minhas sujas… — Milo jogou para ele uma bola preta das meias. 

— Novinhas, pode ficar de presente! 

Aiolia pegou no ar o arremesso e riu de canto cheirando o tecido para apreciar aquele cheirinho de roupa nova e terminou de se arrumar. Milo jogou para ele um frasco de desodorante. Aiolia pegou no ar novamente, por puro reflexo.

Agradeceu e aplicou o produto aerossol nas axilas.

Seguiram até o restaurante conforme planejado e chegando lá se depararam com o salão relativamente cheio. Não tinham mesas vagas, então se dirigiram ao balcão. No meio do caminho o aceno de uma mão enorme chão a atenção de ambos. 

Sozinho em uma mesa Aldebaran Monteiro, o dono da Academia de Ginástica Taurus os convidou para que ocupassem os lugares vagos, assim, os três jantariam juntos. Aldebaran era dois anos mais velho que eles e tinha estudado na mesma escola. Fez carreira como lutador de MMA por algumas temporadas e depois se aposentou do esporte. Havia se formado em Educação Física e há quase um ano abriu sua academia. Aiolia frequentava o estabelecimento quase todas as manhãs antes de iniciar seu turno na oficina. 

Aldebaran, ou Debas, era uma pessoa agradável e bem humorada. Um contraste marcante com sua aparência quase agressiva, compleição de gigante beirando os 2 metros de altura e estrutura impressionantemente talhada pelo esporte e pelos exercícios. Tinha olhos gentis, escuros e brilhantes como seus cabelos e a pele morena. Um tipo que não passava despercebido, definitivamente. Milo, em determinado momento captou um olhar afiado, que conhecia muito bem na direção da mesa deles e uma ideia começou a tomar forma em sua mente. 

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente com Aiolia e Debas comentando sobre futebol e alguns treinos da academia. Milo pediu o cartão do dono da academia que lhe entregou um sorrindo simpático. Enquanto Aiolia e Debas aguardavam para efetuar o pagamento pediu licença e se levantou seguindo em direção do banheiro. Parou ao lado de uma mesa discreta, onde uma mulher jantava sozinha. Ela ergueu para ele seus olhos verdes e antes que abrisse a boca carnuda para falar qualquer coisa Milo lhe estendeu o cartão de Aldebaran. 

— Eu sei que você não é mulher de rodeios, então, deveria logo ligar para ele ou pelo menos aparecer na Taurus, com certeza ele vai corresponder a esses seus olhares, Shaina. Debas é uma pessoa maravilhosa, apenas quem sabe mais tímido que aquele tamanho todo sugere… 

Por um instante ela pareceu disposta a reclamar, no entanto subitamente sua expressão se suavizou em um belo e raro sorriso. Ela coletou o cartão o guardando entre as duas mãos. 

— Obrigada Milo. Pela ajuda e por sua discrição. 

Milo sorriu e piscou um olho para ela retornando para sua mesa onde os outros já tinham pagado a conta. 

— Vamos? — Perguntou animado.

— Ué, desistiu do banheiro? — Aiolia questionou já notando que Milo tinha aprontado algo.

— Sim… Tinha fila, eu vou lá em casa mesmo. — Deu de ombros ao questionamento silencioso de Aiolia e percebeu o longo olhar que Aldebaran lançou, por sobre seus ombros, na direção da mesa onde estava Shaina e sorriu consigo mesmo. — Sabe quem eu vi Aiolia?

— Quem? — Sentiu vontade de rir da expressão teatral de Milo. 

— Shaina. Ela pareceu bem. Fico feliz que a gente é amigo hoje em dia. 

— Vocês são só amigos? — Aldebaran perguntou mal disfarçando o interesse. Aiolia percebendo o que o amigo estava fazendo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e entrou na conversa.

— Eles namoraram na adolescência Debas, tipo na pré-história do Milo, a mulher é livre. Você nem deveria sequer pensar na opinião de terceiros. 

O mais alto corou levemente meneando a cabeça em concordância e não evitou um sorriso que certamente deixava seu rosto mais simpático. Na verdade era tímido, mas não mencionaria isso aos outros dois. 

— Bom saber. — Afirmou olhando Milo diretamente. 

— Ótimo, dei seu cartão para ela. Agora não vacila, hein! — Milo deu um tapinha no ombro de Aldebaran e os três riram. — Essa mulher te dá mole tem algum tempo e você se faz de desentendido por besteira. 

Aldebaran Monteiro era um homem antes de mais nada ético, e apesar de considerar Milo como amigo, não tinham tanta intimidade para que tivesse lhe perguntado, anteriormente e tendenciosamente, sobre sua ex-namorada. 

O fato é que a mulher de cabelos escuros e personalidade forte o encantava desde a primeira vez em que a notou. E agora finalmente tinha certeza de que não estaria criando nenhuma intriga com Milo, e principalmente que não quebraria a cara com ela. Tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Já que a seus olhos Shaina era perfeita e a chance de que ela lhe desse alguma atenção era quase mínima. 

Por sorte estava aparentemente enganado, refletiu satisfeito quando se despedia dos outros homens.

No fim a noite de Milo terminou melhor do que esperava. O jantar foi divertido e o fato de ter dado esse empurrãozinho para Shaina e Debas era algo que o agradava profundamente. Há uns muitos meses ele já vinha percebendo o interesse dela, mas como era algo sutil e ele não queria se intrometer deixou daquela forma. Nesta noite, entretanto, algo o impulsionou. 

Antes de dormir Milo estava com uma certeza. Talvez, ao invés de procurar outra namorada, ele devesse se dedicar a unir casais. Em seu coração soube que tinha feito algo bom por Shaina e Aldebaran. 

"Sim! Ele seria um tipo um cupido de Cidade pequena".

Adormeceu contente. 

Continua...


	2. Sigilo

**O** dia de Milo começava muito cedo. Depois de se arrumar ele dirigia até a Estufa Nyman e de posse do seu cronograma diário, sempre organizado por June, a Encarregada, seguia para suas atribuições. 

Entregas, retiradas, plantio e às vezes até atendimento na Estufa, que era muito mais do que sugere seu nome.

Tratava-se de um grande complexo onde se plantavam e comercializavam mudas e plantas diversas, flores e até espécies de árvores frutíferas e ornamentais. 

Apesar das tentativas do irmão, que sonhava que ele deixasse a pequena Cidade para trás, e sempre lhe apresentando propostas interessantes para que fosse viver na Capital, Milo era completamente apegado a vida em Chersótopolis; para os moradores mais antigos; ou Baldio, como era chamada a localidade oficialmente. 

O local realmente começou com um pedaço vazio de terra que foi lenta e cuidadosamente ocupado e edificado há quase 243 anos. 

Para ele, era agradável viver naquele confortável fim de mundo. 

Conhecia quase todas as pessoas, gostava da paisagem. Tinha uma vida tranquila e simples, sentia-se um homem abençoado. 

A Cidade que começou como uma minúscula vila de imigrantes Gregos, conta atualmente com uma pequena miscelânea de sotaques e culturas, sendo para ele o lugar perfeito para seu olhar de escritor. Uma fauna humana riquíssima. 

Milo Kókkino morava em um bairro residencial, um edifício relativamente novo, sua casa própria, um apartamento pequeno e arejado, iluminação natural e o calor do sol em todas as tardes, o suficiente para um jovem agora solteiro, tinha ainda 30 anos de parcelas, mas estava tranquilo. 

Trabalhava por toda cidade, mas a Estufa era localizada bem próximo à Colina das Estrelas, um dos bairros mais altos e caros. 

Ao contrário do restaurante que visitou na noite em que terminou seu relacionamento com Shoko, no bairro de Rozan, tradicional ponto de encontro de todos aqueles que eram bons de garfo, ou apreciavam a boa gastronomia, já que por lá se encontram restaurantes para todos os gostos, além de diversas lojas e comércio variado; o estabelecimento no qual se encontrava costumava ser bastante sossegado.

O Café ficava nas proximidades, bem no Centro de Baldio, no bairro com algumas das construções mais antigas da cidade. Ocupava uma delas, parte do que havia sido há muito tempo o prédio do Telégrafo Municipal. 

Era um lugar relativamente pequeno e aconchegante e que servia os melhores cafés e salgados de que tinha notícia. 

Até mesmo o cunhado, um homem viajado e de costumes sofisticados elogiava o croissant e o café dali. Toda vez que Kardia e Dégel estavam na Cidade eles visitavam o Café do Telégrafo, o adorável estabelecimento em que ele tomava café todos os dias de segunda a sexta feira. 

Adorava as mesinhas e as poltronas confortáveis. Peças garimpadas, sem dúvida, de bom gosto. Sobre cada uma delas um pequeno cacto, plantinhas que ele mesmo trazia de tempos em tempos. Era, além de cliente, amigo dos proprietários. 

Durante aquela semana, Milo tratou de observar atentamente todas as mulheres solteiras. 

Planejava encaminhar seu querido Aiolia para um relacionamento. Afinal, calculou que seria mais fácil buscar formar pares entre as pessoas mais próximas.

Tal decisão mostrou-se praticamente impossível de realizar, percebeu em poucos dias. 

Aiolia era intratável! Ou quase isso, sendo honesto, ponderou. 

Nenhuma mulher conseguia ser boa o suficiente aos olhos do mecânico e a bem da verdade, ele já havia se envolvido de alguma forma com a maior parte das mulheres daquela cidade e também com algumas das cidades vizinhas, como Fundação e Nova Sibéria. 

Não pretendia mais sugerir ninguém a Aiolia, que naquela manhã, estava com ele no café. 

Observou o entorno. 

O amigo estava engajado em alguma conversa com Hyoga, no balcão, o rapaz namorava com um dos rapazes que trabalhavam com Aiolia na oficina e aparentemente todos tinham se aproximado pois comentavam animados algum evento para o qual Milo nem havia sido convidado. 

Torceu o nariz e passou a prestar atenção em outras pessoas. 

O farmacêutico, presença constante parecia um tanto compenetrado em uma conversa com Isaak no caixa e por algum motivo que ele jamais saberia explicar isso trouxe a Milo uma certeza. Era isso! A empolgação foi tanta que quando pegou sua caneca suas mãos tremeram de leve. 

Isaak era o terceiro dos rapazes que trabalhavam no Café. Um ano mais novo que Hyoga e havia recentemente sido admitido em uma Universidade em Rodório, Cidade relativamente próxima e famosa por ter uma grande concentração de universidades. 

Observou como o Farmacêutico perguntou ao rapaz sobre o seu curso mas voltava os olhos ligeiramente na direção de Camus! 

Quem disse que o Cupido só precisava trabalhar em romances heterosexuais? Ninguém! 

Animado mal pode conter um sorriso. 

Durante todos estes dias tinha percebido Shura da farmácia lá no café e só agora lhe ocorria que não sabia muito sobre ele. Aiolia com certeza o conhecia um pouco mais, ponderou, já que o rapaz era amigo de seu irmão mais velho. 

Percebeu que o moreno alto trocou algumas palavras com Camus e sentiu seu coração disparar. Sim! Por mais que não fosse mais tão próximo do dono do Café hoje em dia, em que sabe jamais houvessem sido assim tão próximos, eles estudaram juntos no Ensino Médio e o considerava um amigo. Ou ao menos um colega, mas nada que não pudesse remediar.

Puxou pela memória há quanto tempo não via Camus com alguém, sabia que ele tinha tido uma namorada na época da escola e depois um namorado, a última pessoa com quem o viu junto… Não conseguia lembrar que fim levou o tal cara, existiam alguns boatos.

Apertou os olhos forçando pela memória no momento em que o Farmacêutico se despedia e seu olhar cruzou com o do Ruivo, do outro lado do balcão. Sorriu instintivamente. 

Não deveria ser tão difícil juntar aqueles dois, pensou enquanto deixava sua mesa levando a caneca e o pratinho usados para o balcão. Camus deveria ter sua idade, dono de uma beleza intrigante, pele muito clara e cabelos em um tom escuro de ruivo. Era uma pessoa quieta, confundida desde sempre por muitos como arrogante, mas Milo se lembrava dele como alguém assertivo e justo. 

— Oi Camus, bom dia — Falou já de frente para ele e retirando sua carteira da pequena bolsa que sempre carregava a tiracolo. — Como vão as coisas?

— Bom dia Milo, tudo em ordem. — Pegou a comanda e a nota de dinheiro e em poucos instantes devolveu ao freguês o troco. — Posso te ajudar em algo mais? — Perguntou ao notar que Milo seguia o encarando intrigado. 

— Ãhn… Não, me desculpe, fiquei te encarando né? Eu não tenho muito verniz social… 

— Tudo bem. Algo mais?

— Hunmm… Só isso por hoje. Obrigado Camus.

Milo teve que recorrer a energias que nem sabia possuir para não perguntar diretamente ao Ruivo se ele estava namorando e o que ele pensava do Shura da farmácia. Sorriu se despedindo ligeiramente sem jeito e parou ao lado de Aiolia que recebia algumas sacolas que Hyoga lhe entregou.

— Tudo isso de marmita para o Ikki? — Milo comentou sorrindo

— Tem uma coisinha ou outra para o Aiolia também. — O rapaz respondeu e Aiolia inflou o peito satisfeito. Todos sabiam o quanto a comida do café era saborosa. 

— E eu? — Milo brincou fazendo um beicinho.

— Você? Que tenho a ver? — Hyoga respondeu dando de ombros, porém sorrindo levemente. Milo não sabia, mas há muitos anos o rapaz alimentou uma paixão platônica por ele. Mesmo que esse sentimento quase infantil tenha ficado no passado, ele preferia não ficar inflando o ego do mais velho. Outro que nem podia imaginar isso era seu atual namorado… 

— A convivência com o Ikki está te contaminando com o mau humor Hyoga? Você era tão fofinho antes…

— Fofinho Milo? Tá me tirando? — Respondeu Hyoga um pouco irritado, com as faces vermelhas ao se lembrar de alguns eventos bem constrangedores de sua infância e adolescência. 

Milo sorriu de lado para ele como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos. Aiolia sufocou uma risada e concordou com o rapaz, fez uma careta de “Se manca” e deu um tapinha simbólico na nuca de Milo que reclamou ajeitando seus cachos aloirados. 

Se despediram de todos calorosamente como sempre. Deixaram o café e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Aiolia estava com o Guincho naquela manhã e Milo caminhou o breve trajeto de volta a Estufa ainda cheio de ideias. Precisava de um motivo para visitar a Farmácia Central e de alguma desculpa para perguntar sobre Shura para Aiolia. 

Nada surgiu naquele dia, que seguiu seu curso normalmente. No fim, Milo ainda se esqueceu de que poderia ter aproveitado a necessidade de comprar produtos capilares e protetor solar na farmácia e quase os encomendou online. No último instante planejou a visita ao local de trabalho de Shura para breve. 

No dia seguinte, uma sexta-feira, Milo estava bem cedo no café, em um canto rabiscando em sua caderneta bebericando uma imensa caneca de café com leite, tentando encontrar algum caminho quando o destino lhe sorriu.

O estabelecimento estava bem cheio para o horário, provavelmente pela garoa fria que caía a maior parte das pessoas que costumam pegar seu café para tomar no caminho estavam refugiadas no interior acolhedor.

Quando Shura chegou não havia um só lugar para se sentar e a ideia veio para Milo ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso lhe iluminava o rosto. A sua frente uma cadeira vazia. Cruzou o olhar com o moreno e lhe chamou com um gesto de mão. 

Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha e se aproximou de sua mesa.

— Oi Shura, a gente sempre toma café no mesmo horário, não quer sentar aqui comigo? Acho que sua mesinha de sempre não vai ser liberada tão cedo… — Comentou com seu sorriso mais simpático.

O Farmacêutico suavizou sua expressão e agradeceu antes de sentar-se. Logo Isaak trouxe uma bandeja com croissants, uma caneca fumegante para Shura e mais um pratinho com dois docinhos, eram tortinhas de maçã. 

— Eu não pedi as tortinhas Isaak. — Informou com sua voz inegavelmente agradável

— Não pediu, mas Camus mandou para vocês, para compensar que estão dividindo a mesa. — O rapaz sorriu de leve e se afastou dando de ombros. Milo não podia estar mais feliz com a ideia de que Camus mandou um docinho para Shura!

— Que gentileza, não é? Eu adoro essa tortinha… — Comentou Milo enquanto terminava sua torrada. Na realidade ele já tinha presenciado esse tipo de gentileza no café, mas em geral Camus distribuía os salgados amassados e no fim do expediente. Preferiu, entretanto, se concentrar no quanto era significativo esse cuidado para com Shura. 

— Verdade, tudo aqui é muito gostoso. — Respondeu sorvendo sua bebida de olhos baixos. 

Perdeu o brilho nos olhos de Milo quase se tornando algo físico e afiado. Quando ergueu o rosto o outro estava quase perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Limpou a garganta.

— Nós nunca conversamos direito. Obrigado por ceder o lugar, Milo. Realmente, seria bem desagradável comer de pé.

— Imagine, não há o que agradecer! Eu estava mesmo pensando em passar pela Farmácia, preciso comprar uns produtos de cabelo — Ao perceber os olhos de Shura se estreitando continuou — E uns suplementos vitamínicos, quem sabe você me orienta e tal…

— Hunmm… Muitas vitaminas não tem qualquer contraindicação mas o ideal, se você está com algum problema ou desconforto é passar por uma consulta médica.

— Ãhn, não! Estou bem, é mais para ajudar a dar mais vitalidade, essas coisas...

Shura bebeu mais de seu café sem nada dizer, comeu seu pedido e depois de limpar os lábios preparava-se para dizer algo quando o celular de Milo tocou, ele pediu licença e atendeu, era Aiolia. Ele estava na porta do Café e pediu que Milo comprasse para si alguns ítens. Shura permaneceu quieto finalizando seu café da manhã. 

Milo terminou sua refeição e então se dirigiu ao balcão e fez os pedidos para o amigo. O farmacêutico o acompanhou e logo Hyoga entregou dois sacos de papel para Milo. 

— Um é o pedido de Aiolia e o outro é para Ikki e Seiya, tudo bem? — Entregou sorrindo de lado. Como o salão estava cheio logo foi solicitado por outro cliente. 

Milo pegou os pacotes e agradeceu. Lançou um olhar na direção de Camus que devolvia o cartão de Shura e estava com as faces estranhamente coradas.

Sentiu um frio na barriga. E respirou fundo para controlar sua vontade de sorrir. Algo lhe dizia que era importante conseguir juntar estes dois. 

Não era algo muito falado pela Cidade, entretanto ele sabia que Camus tinha sofrido uma desilusão infinitamente maior que a sua há alguns anos. Pretendia manter em sigilo por hora seu plano, não pretendia gerar nenhuma expectativa antes de saber que Shura e Camus combinavam. 

Baixou os olhos quando foi sua vez de pagar a conta. Agradeceu e saiu na companhia do farmacêutico, que só então notou carregar um guarda chuvas enorme. 

Do lado de fora Aiolia aguardava sob o toldo e abriu seus olhos um pouco além do costumeiro ao avistar quem acompanhava seu melhor amigo, acertou sua postura instintivamente. Ele estava com os cabelos molhados da garoa e vestindo uma longa capa de chuva. 

Estacionado à frente do Café do Telégrafo, o Guincho se destacava rústico e maciço. 

Shura se despediu de ambos desejando bom dia e partiu. A chuva que engrossava batendo ruidosa em seu guarda chuva negro. 

Assim que ele se afastou Aiolia disparou:

— Desde quando você é amigo do Shura, Milo?

— Amigo? Somos conhecidos, ele é amigo do seu irmão, não é? — Questionou entregando os pacotes que Aiolia segurou automaticamente — Apesar dele nem ser tão mais velho que a gente…

— Ele era meio que um groupie do Aiolos antigamente, e deve ser dois anos mais velho que a gente… Porque afinal você estava todo sorrisos com aquele cara Milo?

— Toda essa cidade foi e é groupie dele! Aiolos é o filho mais famoso de Baldio, ou… Deu para ter ciúmes de mim agora, Leãozinho?

— Não enche o saco… Lógico que não. Eu só não vou muito com a cara daquele sujeito… 

— Tem algum motivo concreto para isso, Aiolia? — Milo perguntou muito sério e o amigo desviou os olhos. Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha intrigado.

— Você que sabe. Obrigado pelo café, acerto com você mais tarde? Tenho que ir...

Milo não se convenceu com o que foi dito pelo amigo, respondeu qualquer coisa e se despediram também.

O mecânico partiu rápido e Milo permaneceu na entrada do Café observando a chuva ficar mais intensa. Um grupo grande de pessoas deixou o estabelecimento.

Ele teria que caminhar pelo menos 15 minutos na chuva até a Estufa. 

Demorou para perceber alguém ao seu lado. Sentiu um sobressalto. Era Camus.

O ruivo lhe estendia um guarda chuva. Milo o encarou por alguns momentos boquiaberto e então pegou o objeto.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Camus apenas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente e entrou novamente no café. 

Milo piscou algumas vezes apertando de encontro ao corpo aquele objeto. Uma sensação desconhecida. 

Do lado de fora ele ficou grato ao barulho da chuva. Temia que alguém pudesse ouvir seu coração disparado. 

Continua...


	3. Sossego

**P** assou o dia com os pés úmidos.

As entregas foram canceladas então passou a maior parte do dia ajudando no estoque e no escritório. Quando voltou para casa sentiu um pouco de desconforto e buscou algum remédio. Examinou a caixinha que mantinha no gabinete do banheiro, apenas esparadrapo e antisséptico. Resolveu, então, telefonar para a farmácia. Ficou sentado no sofá meio alheio à realidade sem pensar em nada.

Ou ao menos assim quis acreditar, uma sensação diferente estava discretamente instalada em seu peito, atribuiu isso a um começo de gripe. Um tempo depois o porteiro avisou que tinha uma entrega e ele desceu para buscar. 

— Shura? Não sabia que era você que fazia as entregas… 

— Boa noite Milo, não, não faço mesmo. Normalmente elas são feitas por Jabu ou Ban… Mas, eu estava voltando para casa e resolvi trazer, é o meu caminho. Com a chuva, os meninos foram dispensados mais cedo. 

O Farmacêutico estava a sua frente segurando o capacete e uma sacola plástica com o xarope e os comprimidos encomendados. Além disso, Milo percebeu mais dois envelopes. Olhou de forma interrogativa para o moreno que exibiu um sorriso muito sutil:

— Eu não tinha certeza se você tinha comida em casa, os medicamentos só podem ser tomados de estômago cheio. Na loja só temos alguns petiscos e sopa instantânea, por isso adicionei no seu pedido.

— Obrigado Shura, não tenho mesmo nada aqui… — Mesmo um pouco abatido a ideia começou a tomar formato em sua mente — Quer subir?

Shura pareceu surpreso por uma fração de segundo e então a expressão neutra costumeira retomou ao seu rosto. 

— Não vejo onde isso seria apropriado, ou necessário Milo. Nunca fomos especialmente próximos. Qual o motivo do convite?

— Eu apenas queria retribuir o favor, te oferecer algo quente para beber… E saber mais de você.

— E quanto a Aiolia? — Shura perguntou desviando o olhar momentaneamente. 

— Que tem ele? — Milo perguntou visivelmente febril — Ele sempre aparece, sabe? Somos melhores amigos, quase irmãos. 

— Milo, por que você quer saber mais sobre mim? — Aproximou a mão da testa de Milo e sentiu o calor que confirmava o que sua aparência já denunciava, ele estava com febre. — Você está ardendo. Vem, vou te ajudar com isso… — Disse já apoiando o cotovelo de Milo.

— Eu acho que você combina com uma pessoa sabe, Farmacêutico Shura? 

— E quem seria essa pessoa? — Perguntou já no elevador. Inegavelmente se divertindo com o absurdo da cena que protagonizava com o rapaz de quem nunca antes foi próximo. 

— Só digo se ele tiver alguma chance. — Milo sorriu charmoso apesar do olhar quase embaçado. — Não sei se você é comprometido para falar a verdade...

— Ele? Estamos falando de um homem?

— Sim. — Milo disse enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, o que fez o moreno morder a parte interna de sua bochecha para evitar uma risada, o que muito o surpreendeu já que dificilmente via graça em algo para tanto. — Não é um problema, certo? 

Contido, como sempre, Shura sorriu milimetricamente. Uma ideia antiga se movendo das profundezas de sua mente. Meneou a cabeça elegante enquanto respondia:

— Não, Milo. — O loiro dedicou-se a absorver a resposta com bastante seriedade. Chegaram no apartamento de Milo e Shura pareceu se dar conta do absurdo que era ele estar lá. — Existe alguém que pode vir até aqui para cuidar de você?

— Eu não sei Shura. Existe alguém para cuidar de você? — Riu bobamente da própria piada sem sentido e Shura o achou inesperadamente fofo ainda que nada em sua expressão indicasse isso. 

— Quem você quer para cuidar de mim Milo? Ou melhor, quem podemos chamar para cuidar de você? 

— Eu pensei no Camus!

— Para mim ou para você? — A pergunta pareceu desconcertar Milo que arregalou seus olhos de forma bastante cômica. 

— Para mim? Não… — Pareceu incerto por um segundo. Então abriu a porta do apartamento que não tinha deixado trancado. — Você não acha ele bonito?

O Farmacêutico o seguiu depois que Milo fez um gesto com as mãos o convidando a entrar. Observava atentamente os movimentos do dono da casa, que parecia não perceber que se movimentava quase em câmera lenta. 

— Interessante… — Murmurou depois de inspecionar o pequeno cômodo e depositar o capacete e a sacola na mesinha de centro. 

— Isso mesmo! Muito interessante. Shura, eu acredito que temos que saber extrair as lições que a vida nos proporciona… E vocês combinam! Eu vi como você olhava para ele no Café no outro dia… 

— Como? — Shura perguntou ajudando o outro homem a se sentar. Por um instante sentiu seu coração falhar — Estamos falando de quem mesmo?

— Ele é alto, mas não mais alto que você, o que acho que deve ser algo bom… Tem uma boa aparência, muito boa. Shoko dizia que a cor do cabelo dele era o tom natural mais vibrante e impressionante que ela já viu. E eu concordo… Faz sentido, não acha? — Milo recostou-se no sofá e Shura avaliou que ele estava bem pior do que sua primeira impressão sugeria. Entretanto não lhe parecia nada grave. 

Apesar de estar se divertindo até certo ponto, sabia que o mais acertado era contatar algum amigo ou familiar de Milo e tratar de cuidar de sua vida. Todo aquele encontro estava surreal demais para seus padrões. Se imaginou relatando isso aos amigos e apertou os lábios. Shaka e Saga com certeza diriam, cada um a seu modo, que ele deveria ter aproveitado melhor a oportunidade. Fechou o semblante. Não tinha energia para despender remoendo o passado. 

— Milo, o ideal seria você consultar um médico. Não sei quem está de plantão no Centro Hospitalar hoje, mas posso telefonar para o Dr Chrysó…

— O Médico ou o Dentista? — Milo falou sonolento.

— Saga, o médico… 

— Eu não quero. Não precisa mesmo, raramente fico doente, é que passei o dia com os sapatos molhados. Atendi mesmo uma cliente que parecia gripada logo cedo… E na Estufa bate sempre um vento gelado. Só preciso da sopinha e do comprimido. Vou ligar para o Aiolia, ele vem cuidar de mim… 

Shura acompanhou o rapaz destravar o celular, buscar o contato e segurá-lo junto ao rosto… E cair no sono. Seu coração disparou. Assistiu a ligação ser completada.

— Alô? Milo? — Falou Aiolia do outro lado da linha. Suspirando Shura pegou o aparelho e disse de forma completamente monocórdia:

— Aiolia, aqui é Shura. Milo está indisposto e pediu para entrar em contato com você.

— Como assim indisposto? Onde ele está?

— Estamos no apartamento dele. Você pode vir para cá?

— O que você está fazendo na casa do Milo? Quer saber, não responde. Em 10 minutos eu estou aí. — Desligou. 

Shura rolou os olhos e deixou o aparelho de telefone ao lado do morador apagado. Não foi difícil encontrar utensílios ou se movimentar pelo pequeno apartamento. Levou em poucos minutos uma caneca com sopa e um copo com água para a sala. Chamou Milo que acordou surpreendentemente rápido, ainda que não parecesse estar focando muito bem o que se passava à sua frente. Ele se localizou após alguns minutos e agradeceu a ajuda de Shura que sentado ao seu lado aguardava que terminasse a sopa para poder administrar a medicação. 

Logo o barulho de chave na porta denunciou a chegada de Aiolia. Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha contabilizando as informações que eram contidas naquele gesto. Ele adentrou o imóvel determinado, seu olhar varreu todo o entorno como se ele fosse uma espécie de soldado. Sua presença enchendo ainda mais o diminuto cômodo com virilidade e alguma exasperação. 

— O que aconteceu? — Disparou olhando para Shura de forma aguda, para só então reparar no amigo sonolento.

— Seu amigo te explica. — Voltou-se para Milo sem qualquer paciência para o peito inflado de Aiolia e sua voz carregada de agressividade — Agora que Aiolia está aqui, eu vou embora Milo. Não esqueça de tomar o comprimido e manter-se hidratado, se amanhã pela manhã os sintomas não tiverem desaparecido convém que vá até o Centro Hospitalar. 

— Shura, pense no que te falei… Eu acho que é muito interessante. Você também, vamos tentar? — Sorriu mostrando a caneca vazia. 

Shura acreditava ter entendido o disparate de Milo, ainda assim não quis prolongar aquela experiência tão diferenciada e apenas manteve-se calado. 

Aiolia fitou o quadro à sua frente, Shura e Milo super entrosados no sofá e literalmente bufou.

— Por acaso me chamaram aqui para ficar de camarote nessa safadeza? — O mecânico sussurrou entre dentes mais para si mesmo que para os outros. Shura, franziu o cenho, não deu sinais de que poderia ter entendido o grunhido de Aiolia, ergueu-se e pegou seu capacete que estava na mesinha. 

— Milo está com febre Aiolia, ele deve tomar a medicação. Eu preciso mesmo ir.

Os olhos verdes de Aiolia faiscavam o encarando e mais uma vez para o Farmacêutico foi difícil controlar o ímpeto de sorrir. No olhar daquele rapaz via ainda o mesmo adolescente insolente que conheceu anos antes.

— Você tem o telefone do Saga, obviamente também o da Marin, acredito que Milo apenas precisa de uma boa noite de sono. No entanto, se não der sinais de melhora procurem atendimento médico. 

— Shura, obrigado. — Aiolia finalmente falou sem carregar na agressividade. Talvez pela citação do nome da ex namorada, Shura ponderou sem demonstrar alteração. Seus olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos e Aiolia desviou, fixando seus olhos no amigo que dormia tranquilamente — Milo é como um irmão para mim, não quero ser grosso, apenas fiquei preocupado. 

— Tudo bem. Boa noite para vocês. 

Shura deixou o apartamento sem esperar resposta. Sabia que Aiolia podia ser mais dócil, mas não pretendia se estender sobre isso. Era de seu conhecimento também o quanto o outro podia ser possessivo com um irmão, de qualquer forma ouvir que esta era a natureza da relação entre os dois que ficaram no apartamento o aliviou. Pensou sobre a conversa surreal com Milo.

— Acaso ele estava tentando me empurrar para o Camus? — Sussurrou sem refrear o sorriso agora que estava sozinho no elevador. 

Aiolia incentivou Milo a tomar o remédio e beber água. Ainda estava irritado, pelo menos desta vez não usava o macacão imundo. Na realidade pretendia seguir até algum bar e tentar encontrar companhia para aquela noite. O que conseguiu foi o irmão de outra Mãe de sempre se aninhando no seu ombro.

— Milo, por que o Shura estava na sua casa? — Questionou da forma mais amena que conseguiu.

— Ele me trouxe coisas de farmácia. Conversamos... — Respondeu sonolento. O corpo tombando em um ângulo pesado. — Não sei por que você não gosta dele. 

— Você deveria dormir na cama… — Aiolia comentou. Sempre achou peculiar que o amigo parecia um bêbado sincero quando estava com muito sono. Milo concordou sem fazer menção de levantar-se — Escove os dentes antes, lembre-se de quem é seu dentista… — Riu — Não vou te carregar, você é pesado.

— Você é que é pesado Aiolia… Eu não. Eu sou um cupido. — Abriu os olhos sorrindo torto — Tentei te ajudar, mas é impossível. Vou arrumar um par para o Shura. 

— O que? — Apoiou o amigo e seguiram para o quarto, lá ajudou Milo a deitar-se, ele já parecia estar de pijamas. 

A higiene bucal teria que esperar, certamente Kanon reclamaria caso estivesse presente. Obviamente tinha percebido as nada discretas abordagens do amigo, mas imaginou que esse disparate se esgotasse em si mesmo. No entanto, quando atendeu a ligação do celular do amigo e reconheceu a voz do Farmacêutico toda sorte de ideias lhe ocorreu. 

Pigarreando Aiolia finalmente perguntou:

— Pretende juntar ele com quem?

— Ele é tão bonito… Tão bonito... — Balbuciou dormindo.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Aiolia empalideceu. Apagou as luzes e deixou a porta entreaberta. Voltou para a sala, sentou-se encarando o teto. Abraçou uma almofada. Sua mente trabalhando rapidamente em teorias estapafúrdias e lembranças empoeiradas. 

***

Depois da grande movimentação na parte da manhã o Café ficou bastante tranquilo. Camus apreciou o sossego. Faltavam poucos dias para a mudança de Isaak e Hyoga também parecia encaminhado. Namorando firme há quase um ano com um dos rapazes que trabalhava com Aiolia na Auto Mecânica Coração de Leão. 

Sem a desculpa de se ocupar com a vida dos mais novos, sobrava muito tempo para se perder em devaneios. Não era uma tendência de sua personalidade, entretanto, vez por outra o clima nostálgico das festas de fim de ano o acertava com força. 

No último ano, desde o retorno de Hyoga ele foi gradativamente acompanhando as coisas, se acertando e tomando métricas e ritmos que julgava acertados. 

Há muitos anos com o casamento de seu Pai com a Mãe de Hyoga ele ganhou uma nova família. Um irmão mais novo e ao contrário do que se podia esperar bastante estabilidade. O casamento durou até a morte do seu pai e ele, o filho, permaneceu na família, mesmo que já tivesse idade para seguir seu próprio rumo. 

Natassia, a Mãe de Hyoga era uma novelista de renome e viajava constantemente para congressos, participações em sets de filmagens, gravação e outros eventos. Assim, quando Camus quis assumir o antigo Café de seu avô recebeu dela incentivo e apoio. Logo Hyoga juntou-se a ele e Isaak, por ter um Pai incrivelmente ausente acabou formando com eles aquela pequena família inesperada. 

Quando Hyoga decidiu deixar Baldio foi duro para todos. No fundo, sempre se apoiavam. Agora Isaak estava ingressando no curso de Odontologia. 

Passaram o último ano se ajustando e Camus talvez por esperar um drama que jamais chegou sentia um vazio maior que o costumeiro em sua alma. 

O dia se arrastou e agora sozinho em seu quarto abandonou o livro que fingia ler e deixou que seu pensamento voasse. Estava cansado, logo chegaria seu aniversário e com ele a data de outro aniversário nada festivo para si. Apertou os olhos. 

O dia seguinte seria cheio, contava com isso para evitar dar espaço para tolices em sua mente. Corou ao lembrar da expressão de Milo quando lhe entregou o guarda chuva mais cedo. Não podia confundir as coisas. A essa altura de sua vida já deveria ter aceitado que algumas coisas são o que são. Esticou o braço apagando as luzes. No escuro permaneceu de olhos abertos. Só então se permitiu um discreto sorriso. Não tinha problema algum achar alguém adorável por alguns instantes. Não passaria disso, não é mesmo? 

Dormiu pesadamente. Acordou no dia seguinte com a movimentação pela casa. 

Isaak fez questão de organizar tudo para que tomassem café da manhã juntos. Hyoga que tinha dormido na casa de Ikki chegou com o mesmo e quando Camus desceu até o Café os três estavam lá comendo e conversando. 

Isaak na faculdade, Hyoga e Ikki, pensando em morar juntos. Nada havia sido mencionado até o momento, porém, era evidente para Camus que algo claramente se desenrolava neste sentido. 

E ele não queria que os irmãos, pois assim considerava, deixassem de seguir seus caminhos por preocupação consigo. 

A pequena família já tinha sofrido muitas perdas. Era tempo de todos terem uma nova chance.

Quem sabe ele também merecesse um recomeço? Normalmente negaria a si mesmo qualquer semente deste tipo de pensamento. Teria chegado finalmente o momento de romper suas amarras?

Continua...


	4. Ausência

**D** ormiu mal, um sono leve sem repouso, muito diferente do que normalmente possuía. Costumava dormir pesado, ao menos 6 horas por noite, sem interrupções. 

Não desta vez. O sonho difuso e recorrente que ficava sempre a um passo de sua memória tinha voltado. 

Acontecia de tempos em tempos.

Sabia com quem sonhava. Tentava buscar no fundo de sua psique algum motivo para isso. Claro, existiam alguns. Nenhum deles exatamente justo, se fosse racional. Mas quando eram assim os sonhos? 

Era apenas complicado. 

Pretendia manter o foco, mas seu ligeiro deslize no dia anterior tinha cobrado um preço alto. Sim, o sonho. 

Ou melhor, o pesadelo com Surtr. Um homem que era literalmente apenas um fantasma lhe assombrando. 

Tinha que admitir a si mesmo que no último ano pouco havia pensado no ex namorado. Se é que podia nomear assim aquele homem. Foi um relacionamento intenso, não negava, entretanto nunca conseguiram se conectar de verdade. E quando Surtr lhe disse que não existia nada mais entre eles, sentiu alívio.

Viveu algum tempo alheio a etiqueta de como portar-se após ser dispensado.

Vigorosamente reavaliou a última conversa que tiveram. A culpa deu as caras semanas depois com o sumiço do outro rapaz. 

O vazio veio quando nem ao menos foi mencionado na carta de despedida do outro.

Surtr sentia que havia completado tudo e não existia mais qualquer razão para prosseguir. 

Camus nunca desejou ser alguém marcante no mundo. Todavia contatar sua irrelevância para alguém com quem julgou ter uma forte ligação por quase 2 anos. 

Não havia nenhum grande motivo para permanecerem juntos, Surtr não parecia especialmente ligado a nada e com a apresentação de seu trabalho final e a formatura na faculdade dava mostras de ter algum outro plano que não incluía Camus. 

O Ruivo já vinha pensando em deixar Nova Sibéria. Ele estava se formando e depois mudou-se para Baldio para assumir o Café, herança do avô, mantinha-se ocupado e então quando finalmente recebeu a notícia apenas não reagiu. Era estranho. Não sentir nada parecia errado… E o que sentiu depois, ainda mais inadequado.

Jamais saberia apontar o que exatamente Surtr deixou de marcante, talvez o tempo que passaram juntos tivesse sido mais um arranjo cômodo do que um sentimento terno. 

Ainda assim, e talvez por isso, preferiu evitar novos dissabores. De fato, esta era uma pista para seu inconsciente olhar para o passado… Para a época em que ainda estava entendendo seu lugar no mundo. 

Era desconfortável. Impossível frear o fluxo das memórias. Mais de 3 anos passados. A vida simplesmente seguiu. Não havia outra forma de colocar a situação. 

A ausência como potência… 

Uma perspectiva interessante para alguém como ele. E isso era ótimo. Mesmo agora, lhe agradava mais a ideia de que o tal sonho era apenas um sinal do fechamento de um ciclo. 

Não costumava ser impulsivo, nas raras ocasiões em que isto acontecia, em geral era motivado pela raiva, pela frustração, mas não tinha sido assim no dia anterior. 

Queria acreditar que nenhum dos irmãos havia percebido sua movimentação. 

Primeiro oferecendo um doce, que ninguém pediu e depois mais uma vez com o guarda chuva, o que a si próprio surpreendeu. 

Manteve a expressão neutra de sempre, porém, captou obviamente um olhar tendencioso trocado entre eles. Tanto Hyoga quanto Isaak tiveram a decência de nada comentar. Respirou fundo. Não tinha significado algum, não precisava ter. 

Reforçou na sua mente que faria isso por qualquer outro frequentador do Café, entretanto, nunca tinha acontecido antes. Não assim. 

Por alguns segundos tinha se perdido na contemplação do belo perfil de Milo.

E agora no início da manhã teria a oportunidade de sondar os irmãos. Sua expectativa era de que nenhum deles tivesse atribuído muita importância a seus pequenos deslizes.

Tomariam café da manhã juntos, abririam a loja e trabalhariam até às 11 da manhã e depois o restante do dia estaria livre. 

O plano era passar algum tempo com Isaak, Hyoga e namorado levariam a mudança e retornariam para o encontro no bar mais tarde. Planejava no decorrer da da tarde conseguir esquivar-se da visita ao bar, mas se não fosse possível, Camus já tinha em mente uma visita curta. Todos sabiam que não era afeito a ambientes muito movimentados. 

Isaak, Hyoga e Ikki já comiam. Os irmãos conversando e se provocando mutuamente e o moreno acompanhando tudo com uma expressão sonolenta que suavizava sua costumeira carranca.

Ikki ainda estranhava o quanto se sentia bem vindo na casa da família de Hyoga. 

Os irmãos eram cada um da sua forma fechados em suas próprias atividades, entretanto estavam sempre dispostos a ajudar uns aos outros.

Isaak desde o primeiro momento apoiou seu relacionamento e Camus permanecia alheio, com aquele olhar gelado que tanto discordava do que sugeria a cor de seus olhos. Neste período de convivência reconheceu neles muito do que valorizava em Hyoga. Eram pessoas diretas, sem rodeios ou grandes demonstrações públicas de afeto, ainda que deixassem explícito para aqueles com os quais tinham afeto o que sentiam. 

A maior parte das coisas de Isaak seriam transportadas na caminhonete emprestada por Aiolia. Ele e Hyoga partiriam no início da tarde e se tudo desse certo antes das 17h00 já estariam de volta. Não era nada muito volumoso ou uma viagem assim tão cansativa. Eram no máximo 2 horas, muito menos do que Ikki estava habituado já que ele constantemente visitava o irmão que cursava medicina em uma conceituada instituição bem mais distante, depois inclusive da Capital. 

Toda vez que visitava Shun aproveitava o caminho para refletir. O som das rodas sob o asfalto. As longas curvas, a desconexão com o entorno e a sensação de proximidade consigo mesmo. Ele sempre lembrava com carinho da ocasião, há pouco mais de um ano, onde fez o trajeto de ônibus e por acaso Hyoga acabou sentando-se ao seu lado. 

A memória da antecipação pelo toque, seu coração acelerado e a certeza quase ancestral de que tinha que conseguir chamar a atenção de Hyoga. No primeiro momento sentiu-se temeroso, justo ele que pouco se importava com a opinião de terceiros. 

Shun tinha lhe dito que precisava cuidar mais de sua própria vida.

Foi um conselho doloroso, porém, seguido à risca. Com um pouco de sorte, Ikki pode finalmente se aproximar do rapaz por quem nutria um interesse há um bom tempo. 

O olhar de Hyoga foi atraído para o namorado como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos e ele sentiu vontade de abraçar Ikki, que baixou os olhos o rosto sutilmente corado enquanto comia. 

Estava feliz, neste período de volta a cidade tinha se adaptado, finalmente se entendido com Camus e cumprido a promessa a sua Mãe dê se necessário fosse, já que na Capital nada deu certo para si, retornar e zelar por seus irmãos do coração. O bônus era Ikki, o companheiro que nem sabia tanto ansiar ter ao seu lado. Não eram tudo flores entre eles, mas certamente valia a pena. 

Hyoga tinha organizado com a ajuda de Ikki e Aiolia uma festinha de despedida para Isaak na noite daquele sábado. Não seria nada muito elaborado. Uma mesa reservada no bar preferido por eles na Cidade. 

Era um espaço aconchegante apesar da decoração de gosto questionável, comandado por Ângelo: o bar Mephisto, a que a maior parte das pessoas chamava há tanto tempo de Máscara da Morte que o dono passou também a ser conhecido pela mesma alcunha. 

O desafio do dia era fazer com que Camus também comparecesse. 

Pensava em como abordar o assunto enquanto ouviam Isaak falar sobre a grade curricular de seu primeiro semestre e seu entusiasmo sobre a kitnet que tinha encontrado ao lado do Campus da Universidade. O caçula era completamente focado e ingressar na universidade era parte de um plano maior de conquistas que ele maquinava solitariamente.

Hyoga constantemente se preocupava com o irmão mais velho. 

Camus permanecia sempre hermético, dedicado ao Café e com poucos amigos. Ele se dava tão bem com Isaak, que Hyoga temia que com a partida do caçula para a faculdade o irmão se fechasse ainda mais. 

Percebendo o olhar do namorado aparentemente perdido, Ikki o acompanhou e deu-se conta do que acontecia.

Sabia que Hyoga se preocupava com Camus. Estavam juntos há quase um ano. Considerava Hyoga a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido em sua vida. Mesmo que não fosse ele próprio uma pessoa expansiva, eles mantinham o diálogo sempre aberto e ele sabia que enquanto o Ruivo fosse fonte de preocupação, Hyoga ficaria dividido. Nada como uma festinha para criar oportunidades, pensou.

Apesar de ser uma cidade pequena, Baldio era povoada por pessoas interessantes, mesmo completamente fisgado tinha essa noção.

Com certeza era chegada a hora de arrumar alguém para entreter seu cunhado, e, assim, ele também poderia aprofundar sua relação com seu adorado namorado. 

Percebeu o olhar de Hyoga buscando o seu e correspondeu. Eles se entendiam na quietude e na cama.

Discutiam bastante, era verdade, mas, sempre se acertavam depois. Afagou a mão de Hyoga, sabendo que ambos valorizam cada toque, voltaram a se concentrar na refeição. 

***

Uma boa noite de sono sempre o revigorou.

Acordou faminto como de costume, o que para a si era a certeza de que estava melhor. Ergueu-se e seguiu para o banheiro para sua rotina matinal. Depois rumou à cozinha para preparar algo para o café da manhã. Notou o sofá-cama aberto e os pés de Aiolia para fora. Lembrou-se parcialmente da conversa com Shura.

Procurava pelos armários algo que pudessem comer quando Aiolia despertou estalando ruidosamente todo o corpo. 

— Você está melhor, Milo? — Perguntou vestindo a camiseta que usava na noite anterior.

— Estou… Obrigado por ter vindo. Não me lembro de ter te ligado, desculpe se atrapalhei seus planos.

— Quem me ligou foi o Farmacêutico. — Aiolia falou enfatizando cada palavra. Milo apertou os olhos como se tentasse recordar — O que aconteceu, afinal? 

— Shura me ajudou, trouxe remédio… Alias, não sei nem se paguei. Preciso confirmar isso.

— Você doente é pior que bêbado. Bom, quem te deitou na cama, cobriu e ajudou quando você ficou balbuciando coisas sem sentido fui eu. — Pareceu contrariado — Milo, por acaso você está afim do Shura? Você passou um tempão babando aqui e dizendo "Ele é lindo"

— Que? Não inventa Aiolia! Droga, não tem nada para comer aqui. 

— Estou falando sério. Esse cara não é confiável.

— Você pega no pé dele desde… Sempre! Não faz sentido, ele era amigo do seu irmão. Reclama e resmunga toda vez que passamos pelo Shura. Mas, nunca me deu um bom motivo para isso… — Desistiu de procurar algo para comer quando encontrou um pacote de macarrão instantâneo. Decididamente precisava fazer compras. — Quer sair para comer na Padaria, ou no Café do Telégrafo?

— Não era amigo do meu irmão. Muita gente se aproximava de Aiolos por interesse. — Milo deu de ombros e Aiolia ergueu uma sobrancelha, finalmente respondendo — Pode ser. Perdi a noite, não fui treinar hoje. Estou com fome, mas não engoli essa história. 

— Você acharia tão ruim assim se eu fosse afim de outro cara por acaso, Aiolia?

— Não distorce. Não vejo problema nenhum. E você deveria saber disso! 

Milo suspirou cansado. Toda Cidade sabia que Kardia era gay. Desde cedo Milo presenciava o irmão se posicionando contra qualquer um que ousasse ser preconceituoso. Aiolia sempre frequentou a casa deles e jamais teve qualquer comportamento que o desabonasse.

Ao contrário. Sorriu, finalmente contando sua ideia. 

— Quero juntar o Camus e o Shura. Satisfeito?

— Não combina. — Aiolia decretou com uma certeza inabalável que fez Milo recuar um passo. 

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

— Sei das coisas, apenas aceite. — De nariz para cima foi para o banheiro resmungando algo que Milo não teve a menor chance de compreender.

Milo virou os olhos e deixou escapar um som inteligível. Estava incomodado. Não entendeu seus próprios motivos. 

Em partes era a certeza inabalável do amigo, mas havia também algo mais diluído. Para ele, fazia muito sentido que dois homens com tanto em comum se juntassem. 

Afinal, além das afinidades que apostava que Camus e Shura dividiam, eram ambos jovens, bonitos, e cheios de vigor. 

Estranhou o rumo de seus pensamentos. 

Sentia-se grato por Aiolia ter vindo a sua casa preocupado com sua saúde. Mesmo que no dia anterior tenham se despedido de uma forma meio chata. Era sempre assim com eles. Conhecia Aiolia muito bem, eram quase irmãos. Desde criancinhas sempre colados, competindo, brigando entre si e com outros. 

Pensou novamente em Camus e Shura e achou que combinavam sim. 

Tentou não dar muita atenção ao desconforto que subitamente a ideia lhe trazia.

Imaginou o Farmacêutico cruzando a cidade em sua moto. Camus na garupa, os cabelos vermelhos escapando do capacete. Fechou a cara. 

Aiolia saiu do banheiro neste momento e estranhou a expressão do amigo que parecia estar sentido câimbras ou algo pior. 

— Vamos logo. Você está com uma cara horrorosa, deve ser fome, ou será que ainda está com febre?

— Eu estou ótimo. Foi só um mal estar, ontem. Podemos ir na Padaria, é mais perto, que acha?

— Acho bom. Já vejo Ikki a semana toda, mais tarde nos veremos também… Ele com certeza deve estar rondando o Café seguindo Hyoga de um lado para o outro. Você vai no bar do Máscara hoje?

Milo deu de ombros. Tudo que queria era comer e depois tomar um banho. Naquele momento não se animava nem um pouco com a ideia de um bar barulhento.

— Não sei se estou animado. — Ante as palavras de Milo o amigo torceu o nariz visivelmente contrariado. 

— Até quando vai ficar em casa, Milo? Eu não imaginei que esta história com a Shoko pudesse te desestabilizar tanto. É a festinha de despedida do Isaak! Vamos lá incentivar o moleque? Vai ser divertido! A gente pode jogar bilhar, uns dardos ou dançar um pouco. Você não precisa beber por causa dos remédios. 

— Ah… Não estou mesmo no pique de beber. Então… Quer dizer que era sobre isso que você falava com Hyoga por esses dias… Hmnn — Milo constatou pensativo. — Então, acho que vou sim. 

Aiolia sorriu sentindo-se vitorioso. Eles deixaram o apartamento, rumando para uma padaria nas proximidades. 

Depois do café da manhã Aiolia decidiu retornar a sua casa, ele ainda queria passar pela academia para treinar um pouco antes de entregar a caminhonete que emprestaria para Ikki e Hyoga naquela tarde. 

Milo aproveitou que já estava na rua e decidiu passar pela Farmácia Central, lá descobriu que não era Shura o plantonista da vez. 

Acertou a conta em aberto, enquanto pensava em seu próximo passo. Por sorte uma das atendentes foi super simpática e lhe passou o cartão do Farmacêutico. 

Assim, Milo enviou uma mensagem agradecendo a ajuda na noite anterior e avisando que algumas pessoas se encontrariam no bar por ocasião da comemoração de Isaak e que seria bom caso ele pudesse comparecer. Frisou que todos estariam lá. 

Nem teve tempo de guardar o aparelho no bolso, sentiu a vibração do celular e leu a resposta lacônica: Okay.

Tinha certeza que esta seria uma noite inesquecível: juntaria Shura e Camus. 

Continua...


	5. Privação

**A** tarde com o irmão foi agradável.

Isaak disse que Camus deveria alugar seu quarto, o que foi terminantemente negado pelo mais velho. 

Para ele, manter os quartos de Hyoga e Isaak sempre disponíveis para eles era algo sagrado. Queria que seus irmãos soubessem que sempre teriam um teto sobre suas cabeças. 

Camus sabia o quão era desesperadora a ideia de não pertencer a local algum, não ter para onde retornar, não ter um porto seguro. Quando revisitava seu passado se impressionava com a forma como o pai, um homem tão mais velho poderia ter sido extremamente descuidado com sua criação, felizmente o casamento dele com Natassia Yurinova, a mãe de Hyoga, e a inesperada herança de seu avô materno, Krest, haviam aberto caminho para a construção da estabilidade e da família que ele tanto prezava. 

Sentia-se satisfeito ao ver Isaak engajado com a perspectiva de estudar. Há alguns anos nenhum deles poderia imaginar isso. Em algum momento do passado o rapaz apenas decidiu seguir um rumo e passou a poupar dinheiro, dormir mais e estudar. No último ano com a ajuda de Hyoga no Café, Camus pode deixá-lo com mais tempo para se dedicar ao curso preparatório e agora ele em breve iniciaria o curso superior. De certa forma era um orgulho para todos eles. 

Isaak dentre eles era disparado o menos quieto, ainda que não fosse aberto a discutir seus sentimentos ou a grandes demonstrações públicas de afeto. 

Hyoga já tinha externado sua impressão de que a escolha profissional do outro era enviesada por um certo interesse no dentista mais famoso da cidade. Camus não conseguia concordar completamente com aquela ideia. Não só pela grande diferença de idade entre eles, mas, especialmente por Isaak viver as idas e vindas com Thétis, sua namorada ou algo equivalente, há quase dois anos. 

Uma moça que já estava na universidade e que em praticamente todos os fins de semana voltava para Baldio para estar com ele, ou era ele quem a visitava na cidade onde ela morava enquanto estudava. 

Camus obviamente acharia peculiar se todos em sua casa fossem gays, Hyoga era certo disso desde muito cedo, talvez até antes dele próprio, pois apesar dos namoricos com algumas moças ele nunca levou nenhum relacionamento para frente até começar a namorar com Ikki. 

No fim da tarde receberam a ligação de que Hyoga e o namorado já estavam voltando para casa. Camus e Isaak passaram então a se aprontar para ir ao bar. 

Camus planejava seguir com a sua estratégia inicial de comparecer por um tempo mínimo e então sair à francesa, deixando que os mais animados seguissem com a comemoração noite adentro. Eles jantariam pizza em casa mesmo e de estômago forrado partiriam para o Máscara da Morte. 

***

Milo aproveitou o fim da manhã para fazer uma pequena compra de mantimentos e depois ficou em casa descansando. Não se sentia mais doente. 

Tentava traçar um plano para concretizar sua ideia de juntar Camus e Shura. Não queria desistir ou admitir que as palavras de Aiolia, carregadas de certeza, tinham colocado uma pulga atrás de sua orelha. 

Talvez, não conhecesse mesmo nenhum dos dois o suficiente para rebater Aiolia com algum argumento consistente. Pensou que seria interessante então saber mais sobre aqueles que pretendia unir, já que em sua única empreitada bem sucedida ele tinha certeza da compatibilidade, justamente por conhecer Aldebaran e Shaina há anos.

Neste meio tempo tentou angariar mais informações sobre Camus e Shura pela internet e percebeu que os perfis de ambos em redes sociais eram basicamente inúteis.

Torceu o nariz deixando o celular ao seu lado no sofá. 

No seu perfil tinha algumas fotografias com o irmão. Eventos de família, além de outras com amigos. Mas não era também uma fonte tão grande de informações. 

Nunca se lembrava de tirar fotos. Se não fosse por Aiolia, talvez nem tivesse fotos recentes. 

Uma ideia lhe ocorreu e pegando o aparelho novamente foi desta vez ao seu perfil em uma rede e percebeu que seu status de relacionamento ainda constava como "namorando". 

Clicou no perfil de Shoko e o dela constava obviamente como solteira. Observou uma grande quantidade de novas fotos.

Em todas a moça parecia alegre e realizada. Entre as amigas, outras pessoas que ele não conhecia, brindes e risadas. 

Mudou seu perfil para solteiro. Não tinha certeza se estava disposto a conhecer novas pessoas, mesmo assim parecia o certo a fazer. 

Inesperadamente a imagem de alguém veio a sua mente e suspirou. 

Talvez estivesse insistindo em sua ideia de cupido para não pensar sobre sua própria vida. Há quanto tempo não tentava escrever algo?

Não estava com vontade. 

Retornou a um dos perfis checados anteriormente… Não tentou privar a si mesmo de seu interesse e passou um bom tempo observando atentamente as poucas fotos em que ele estava marcado. 

***

Acabaram jantando apenas os dois e o mais velho foi aos poucos tentando se desvencilhar do compromisso de ir ao bar, Isaak fez questão de que Camus o acompanhasse, já que Hyoga e Ikki iriam da casa do jovem mecânico. Eles precisavam devolver a caminhonete de Aiolia. 

Camus olhava o relógio, mais de nove da noite, preferia ficar em casa, ou apenas sair para correr, em geral fazia nesse horário.

Entretanto, depois de uma tarde tão feliz não negaria nada a Isaak. Estava orgulhoso da conquista do rapaz que por tanto tempo manteve-se desgostoso com a vida e desinteressado de estudos ou qualquer coisa produtiva. 

— Vamos Camus, você prometeu, Thétis já está lá embaixo, com certeza relaxar um pouco será bom para nós todos. E eu sei que você gosta de apreciar uns bons drinks.. — Sorriu de lado como era tão característico a si e Camus vibrou de orgulho.

A piada de Isaak sobre os bons drinks era recorrente. Camus não parecia ser afetado pelo consumo de álcool como as outras pessoas, bebia vinho como se fosse suco e vodka como se fosse água. Todo o resto considerava de gosto duvidoso. 

— Vamos. Mas se eu sumir, você já sabe, voltei para casa. Não fique preocupado comigo e aproveite com seus amigos e namorada.

— Thétis não é minha namorada, já falei… Somos mais como parceiros de farra…

— Sei, cada uma! — Camus sorriu suavemente, como fazia somente para Isaak e Hyoga, e seguiu Isaak, trancando tudo antes de entrarem no carro de Thétis.

Ela era loira e alta, bonita e com uma voz bastante agradável. Mas, ao contrário de tantos moradores de Baldio, influenciados por Aiolos Iroas, jamais tentou uma carreira no meio artístico. Camus achava que eles se davam bem e que a moça se esforçava para sempre tratar Isaak bem, para ele apenas motivos para gostar dela, mesmo que nada demonstrasse neste sentido. 

O caminho foi rápido. Do banco de trás, Camus percebia os olhares amorosos que a moça lançava de tempos em tempos para o rapaz, Isaak era caloroso com ela, mas não parecia ser carregado pela mesma empolgação. 

Chegaram e ela estacionou em uma vaga relativamente próxima. Caminharam por cerca de uma quadra e logo os mais novos encontraram com outros amigos que estavam chegando no bar. Camus reconheceu entre eles o irmão mais novo de Shaka, que aparentemente era colega de turma de Thétis, e também a dupla inseparável Bian e Io, que também estavam ingressando na universidade, em cursos diferentes de Isaak. O lugar ainda estava enchendo, já que boa parte da movimentação providenciada por estudantes e todo tipo de jovem sedento por atenção, companhia ou álcool se tornava mais pulsante no início da madrugada. 

Foi direcionado para a mesa reservada e lá estranhamente já estavam Ikki e Hyoga devorando sanduíches que ele tinha até receio de perguntar o conteúdo, dado que ostensivamente se equilibravam em diversas camadas gerando uma grande bagunça, que Camus preferiu não comentar, pediu uma jarra de sangria, estava quente e achou que varia poderia ser uma boa ideia. Hyoga manteve uma sobrancelha levantada a escolha do irmão, ele e Ikki tinham decidido jantar no bar justamente para garantir que ele não ficasse sozinho na mesa ou pior que decidisse ir embora. 

A equipe que trabalhava no Mephisto era composta por tipos bem treinados, como sorrisos e atendimento bastante profissional. Usavam trajes informais cobertos por aventais prateados, quem os levou à mesa foi um rapaz com aparência e gestual de modelo de passarela. Alto, pele bronzeada, cabelos fartos e repicados, e olhos castanhos com reflexos dourados, bonito sem sombra de dúvidas. Apresentou-se como Perseu e entregou uma comanda para Camus. 

Depois de cumprimentar os rapazes ele observou a decoração. Paredes pintadas em tons de prata, vermelho, roxo ou preto. Adornos de temática terror ou trash para toda parte. Não era exatamente desagradável, mas com certeza não fazia seu estilo. 

A mesa em que estavam era grande, provavelmente comportaria 8 ou 10 pessoas sem aperto. Isaak e os amigos foram para o piso superior dançar. Logo o belo garçom retornou com seu pedido. Bebeu petiscando algumas batatas que estavam na mesa a disposição do casal que comia como dois glutões. Sentiu uma rara vontade de rir, aqueles dois se davam mesmo bem. 

Observou furtivamente o entorno, percebeu a entrada de Shura e um dos gêmeos, tinha dificuldade de diferenciá-los. Em geral, a ausência de Shaka ao lado dava o indicativo de que aquele era Kanon. Pensando bem, em se tratando de um estabelecimento como aquele calculou que não seria Saga, já que ele também não costumava se interessar por ambientes fechados e barulhentos. Estranhou, até onde sabia Shura era amigo de Saga e Shaka e não tão próximo do dentista. Eles se aproximaram para cumprimentá-lo. 

Neste momento, Isaak retornava à mesa e o sorriso que ele abriu a chegada da dupla fez com que pela primeira vez Camus considerasse o que Hyoga constantemente insinuava. 

— Faço questão que vocês sentem com a gente, imagina… — Ouviu o irmão falando com Kanon e percebeu o olhar de Shura vagando pelo salão. 

— Vai ser bom não ser o mais velho da mesa, fique à vontade. — Disse suavemente tencionando ajudar a Isaak que já com as faces rosadas não parava de sorrir. 

— Boa noite Camus, como vai? — Kanon falou sempre charmoso — Fiquei contente com a escolha do Isaak aqui para a faculdade, quem sabe ano que vem ele não faz um estágio comigo nas férias? 

Isaak vibrou com a possibilidade dizendo que cobraria no futuro. Shura assegurou que Kanon sóbrio era confiável. 

Outros amigos do rapaz o abordaram levando-o de volta para a pista. 

Os recém chegados tomaram lugar do outro lado da mesa, e logo o mesmo garçom retornou entregando a cada um deles uma comanda e já de posse do cardápio que permaneceu na mesa eles fizeram seus pedidos. 

Hyoga percebeu o longo olhar que o rapaz lançou para o irmão mais velho, sem grandes pretensões de ser discreto enquanto alisava seu avental. O loiro deu uma leve cotovelada no namorado que acompanhou a movimentação aparentemente aprovando o que presenciava. Os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. 

O Dentista tinha aceitado acompanhar Shura porque iria mesmo ao bar, Shaka e Saga estavam maratonando alguma série intragável esparramados no sofá em meio aos gatos do casal e ele não tinha a menor intenção de seguir pelo caminho monótono trilhado pelo irmão. Por sorte o gêmeo mais velho interfonou no seu apartamento quando o amigo farmacêutico passou por lá para convidá-los para beber algo. 

Assim, era ele quem acompanhava Shura nessa visita improvável ao bar mais badalado da cidade. 

Kanon sabia que o moreno deveria estar com algum alvo em mente, mas isto claramente não o incomodava, ele podia aproveitar a noite de muitas formas. Observou o garçom se afastando e sentiu-se grato tanto pela equipe quanto pela clientela do Máscara ser tão agradável ao olhar. 

Aiolia e Milo chegaram juntos no bar. Foram interceptados logo na entrada por Ângelo, proprietário do estabelecimento, que reclamou da longa ausência de Milo. 

Durante todo o tempo em que passou com Shoko, ele deve ter ido apenas uma ou duas vezes ao bar, ao passo que antes dela costumava dar as caras por lá ao menos uma vez por semana, em geral mais de uma, como Aiolia. 

Enquanto os dois conversavam rindo alto, o mecânico aproveitou a passagem de Dante, um garçom, para pedir uma cerveja. 

Como ele era frequentador assíduo, logo o rapaz retornou com uma comanda e sua cerveja predileta. Sorriu agradecendo. 

Ângelo fez questão de ele mesmo encaminhar os amigos até a mesa reservada para a festinha de despedida de Isaak. 

Com a aproximação do trio, Camus logo percebeu a mudança na postura de Shura, assentando na cadeira e um olhar da parte de Kanon que só podia ser nomeado como malicioso. Este último o incomodou ligeiramente. 

Seu olhar prendeu-se nos homens que tinham chegado. Milo parecia não se dar conta de seu magnetismo. Viu Ikki cumprimentá-lo e fechar o cenho, já que Hyoga dedicou a ele um sorriso considerado pelo namorado imenso.

Não podia culpá-lo. O homem realmente parecia iluminar o local. Mesmo ao lado de Máscara e Aiolia, ambos transbordando do tipo de virilidade clichê e encantadora que chama a atenção de qualquer ser com sangue quente correndo pelas veias.

Percebeu um brilho predador passando discretamente pelo olhar de Shura assim como de forma mais evidente por Kanon, e engoliu em seco. Não precisava testemunhar este tipo de coisa! Deveria ter ficado em casa. Logo todos estavam acomodados e outro garçom veio atendê-los. Tratava-se de Dante, aparentemente ele treinava na academia de Aldebaran com Aiolia e era primo do dono do bar. Mais um rapaz alto, pele bronzeada e cabelos castanhos, vastas sobrancelhas e olhos claros, esverdeados. Ikki fechou ainda mais a cara, não gostava do rapaz por questões antigas de ciúmes, mas conteve-se sabia que Hyoga ficaria furioso caso percebesse que ele ainda tinha ranço do rapaz por conta de sua ex namorada, a atual do garçom. 

Dante, prestativo, anotou os pedidos e retirou-se. Ângelo agradeceu a presença de todos e colocou-se à disposição para qualquer eventualidade. Partiu logo, ele não era de fazer sala para todos os clientes, gostava que as pessoas ficassem à vontade em seu estabelecimento. 

— Camus… — Milo disse baixo assim que se sentou — Preciso devolver seu guarda chuvas, obrigado pelo empréstimo. 

— Não há de que. — Respondeu tranquilamente. 

— Você parece melhor Milo. Tente não exagerar hoje. — Shura disse e atraiu o olhar de Camus sobre si. 

O movimento não passou despercebido por Milo. Aiolia assistia a tudo enquanto secava sua garrafa. Ikki e Hyoga tensos pediram licença e deixaram a mesa. 

— Estou bem, não pretendo beber hoje. E normalmente nem sou muito de beber… — Milo respondeu sentindo-se por algum motivo pressionado. 

— Será que o casalzinho se desentendeu? — Kanon murmurou para o Farmacêutico ao seu lado. 

— Não é da sua conta. — Aiolia rebateu quase num sussurro olhando fixamente para Shura. 

A gargalhada de Kanon reverberou pela mesa, apesar do barulho da música e das conversas ao redor. 

— Tem razão, meu rapaz… — Levantou-se sem dar qualquer explicação. 

Os quatro homens na mesa se encararam sentindo crescer entre eles a tensão.

Continua...


	6. Silêncio

**A** mesa afundou em um silêncio que destoava de toda paisagem à sua volta. 

Sem muita delicadeza, Milo deu uma cotovelada em Aiolia, que ao seu lado fechou ainda mais seu semblante. O mecânico massageou disfarçadamente as próprias costelas. Soterrar o incômodo que sentiu parecia vital naquele momento.

Afinal, o que tinha feito de tão errado?

A intenção de Milo era puxar algum assunto, sugerir conferirem a pista de dança, talvez, e então deixar Shura e Camus sozinhos.

A grosseria do amigo, entretanto, o pegou de surpresa, realmente a postura de Aiolia era péssima toda vez que o Farmacêutico estava por perto. Já tinha ignorado por muito tempo isso, e em breve tiraria a limpo essa história.

Na noite anterior Shura tinha sido muito camarada com ele e esse tipo de atitude era algo que o jovem Kokkino valorizava enormemente. 

Observou os homens que compunham aquela mesa, Camus como sempre quase alheio cativou sua atenção e desviou o olhar do Ruivo apenas quando atraiu para si o olhar do proprietário de seu Café predileto. 

Não chegou a ficar constrangido, todavia sentiu algum estranhamento.

Mais uma vez preferiu não ponderar sobre isso e insistir em seu plano anterior. 

Pensou em tentar aliviar um pouco a tensão, não previu, porém, o que se deu na sequência. Antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra a voz de Shura, baixa e modulada destacou-se. 

— Aiolia, paciência tem limite, você ofendeu Kanon sem qualquer necessidade. — Ergueu-se e o encarou de cima, o olhar uma promessa de violência. — Você tem sorte por ser irmão de quem é, não devia sempre contar com isso para distribuir seu mau humor por aí, uma hora vai acabar voltando para casa sem dentes. — Jogou uma nota na mesa — Senhores, deixem meu abraço para Isaak, até logo. 

Camus apenas concordou com a cabeça, Milo abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e Aiolia parecia petrificado. 

Milo não se recordava de ter escutado tantas palavras sendo pronunciadas por Shura de uma só vez, o moreno afastou com agilidade e ao contrário de Kanon que seguiu para a pista de dança ele se dirigiu a saída, nem ao menos tinha terminado de beber seu pedido. 

Consternado, Milo trocou um olhar com Camus e percebeu que, ainda que estivesse constrangido, o Ruivo não fez qualquer menção de ir atrás do Farmacêutico. Voltando-se para Aiolia o encontrou com um olhar desamparado que mal era disfarçado pela carranca confusa. 

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Perguntou diretamente para Aiolia que bufando bebeu o conteúdo de seu copo em um só gole. 

— Merda… — Resmungou antes de seguir na direção tomada há momentos pelo Farmacêutico. 

Milo e Camus acompanharam a partida do mecânico, cada um deles imerso em seus pensamentos. Enquanto o primeiro admitia que seu plano perfeito estava sendo desconstruído a sua frente e que o cenário em que se encontrava era algo inesperado. 

O segundo calculava uma possibilidade crescendo exponencialmente. Sentiu seu coração acelerar. 

— Eu… — Milo começou a falar mas calou-se ante a intensidade do olhar de Camus.

— Deixe que eles se resolvam, Milo. A tensão estava se tornando insuportável, você não percebeu? — O silêncio de Milo poderia ser interpretado de muitas formas, Camus não costumava refletir sobre questões alheias, a bem da verdade pouco se debruçava sobre qualquer aspecto que não fosse prático e de seu interesse direto. 

Naquele momento, entretanto, fitava o loiro com uma série de pensamentos tomando forma e percebendo que estava, por falta de melhor termo, no controle daquele momento, sentia-se mais confortável para se expressar.

Bebeu um gole de seu copo e falou pausadamente:

— Sabe Milo, eu estive pensando. Nos últimos tempos vocês estão sempre às voltas uns com os outros. Eu vejo no Café. E hoje, você chegou com Aiolia, mas, parecia mais interessado em todos os gestos do Shura. Acaso está acontecendo algo entre você e um deles? — Questionou sem enrolar. As atitudes dos outros dois eram bem fáceis de serem lidas por ele. Sua dúvida residia sobre o papel do homem à sua frente, que ao que tudo indicava era a única pessoa relativamente alheia à tensão entre os agora ausentes. — Tem algo acontecendo, ao menos entre aqueles dois, claramente. 

Realmente escutando aquelas palavras o que antes parecia tão nublado tomou formas concretas e Milo deu-se conta que focou tanto em sua ideia, antes considerada genial, que ignorou uma série de indícios que naquele momento eram tão óbvios que mais uma vez se envergonhou levemente. A maior parte deles advindos de Aiolia, o amigo que conhecia como a palma da própria mão.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

— Camus — Milo o encarou decidido — Aconteceram algumas coisas na minha vida, Shoko terminou comigo, você deve saber — Acompanhou o Ruivo concordando com a cabeça e fazendo um gesto elegante com a mão para que continuasse. Suspirou girando o copo em suas mãos — Nessa Cidade todos sabem da vida dos outros. Enfim, achei que me sairia melhor como uma espécie de cupido, por conta de um sucesso que agora percebo ter sido apenas quem sabe sorte de principiante. — Limpou a garganta e finalmente admitiu — Eu pensei que talvez pudesse rolar algo entre você… — Calou-se por um momento ao perceber a expressão do outro homem mudando consideravelmente enquanto ele se acomodava melhor na cadeira — E Shura…

— Como é? — O Ruivo demonstrou surpresa completamente descolada de sua habitual expressão ambígua e neutra. 

Milo sentiu o peso daquele olhar e a surpresa indiscutível levaram um certo rubor ao seu rosto. Suave, porém captado pelo Ruivo que movimentou seus lábios em um quase sorriso. Camus também foi pego de surpresa, por outros motivos, a ele essa faceta de Milo não era exatamente novidade, mas se surpreendeu agradavelmente com a franqueza encantadora com que o outro admitiu seu plano quase pueril. 

A reação de Camus fez com que Milo se sentisse um completo idiota. Naquele momento todo seu plano que parecia antes tão bem arquitetado e lógico ía a ruína a sua frente.

Bebeu um pouco da água que tinha pedido. Não tentou mais evitar o olhar de Camus no momento em que uma outra ideia lhe ocorreu. 

— O que você pensou que estivesse acontecendo aqui?

— Eu nem prestei atenção em nada, Camus. Apenas estou tentando juntar pessoas, porque ao que tudo indica eu não levo jeito para relacionamentos… 

— Você realmente queria me juntar com Shura? — Perguntou pausadamente.

— Eu sou um idiota… Pelo jeito não levo jeito como cupido também.

— Não Milo, isso é… De certa forma formidável. Mas, me diga, porque você queria me juntar justo com ele?

— Pensei que você e ele combinavam… Porque ambos são jovens e bonitos. 

— E gays?

— Sim… Isso contou também, não tinha certeza, mas achei que valia arriscar.

— Você ainda acha que vale a pena arriscar?

Desta vez o ruivo sorriu, de verdade sorriu, e Milo sentiu que seu coração se descompassou.

Então, ele também sorriu de leve enquanto apoiava a testa na mão e olhava em volta buscando respirar fundo o mais discretamente possível. Mordeu o lábio inferior e ergueu o olhar para o outro rapaz, desta vez exibindo o seu mais charmoso sorriso. 

Mantiveram aquele contato por um longo momento. Imersos cada um na diferença que viam nos olhos um do outro. 

Camus não conseguia acreditar no que estava se desenrolando ali. Talvez, somente talvez sua sorte estivesse decididamente mudando. Não tinha, ainda, certeza disso. Recuperou-se após alguns segundos. 

— Arriscar te juntar com Shura?

— É o que você quer? — Observou o rosto de Milo e fixou o olhar no lábio inferior que tremeu levemente. 

— Não. — A resposta veio firme. 

Talvez os dois tenham sem perceber se inclinado ligeiramente um na direção do outro. 

Foram interrompidos por Isaak que retornava à mesa com Kanon. O rapaz pegava com pressa e desajeitadamente diversos guardanapos e tentava secar o pescoço e o peito do Dentista que ria apesar de um pouco irritado. 

— Tudo bem Isaak, eu vou embora, estou sem sorte hoje…

— Foi sem querer, que droga, calma, vamos secar isso… — Isaak falava sem se dignar a olhar os homens na mesa. Milo recostou-se na cadeira engolindo em seco palavras que nem sabia que pretendia dizer e um clima que não pretendia ignorar. 

— O que aconteceu? — Camus perguntou virando-se para analisar o irmão e garantir que ele estava bem.

— Thétis esbarrou no Kanon e derramou dois copos de bebida sobre ele. — Camus quase girou os olhos observando a maneira cuidadosa com que o irmão secava Kanon que parecia relativamente alheio a aquelas atenções, apesar de ser um homem bem mais experiente que ele próprio. — Foi sem querer… — O rapaz repetiu, mais como se tentasse convencer a si mesmo do que qualquer um dos outros. 

Camus observou que Kanon não parecia bêbado, apenas um pouco sem paciência com aquela noite onde havia sido destratado pelo menos duas vezes. Preocupou-se neste momento por Isaak, que estava ali demonstrando cuidado e afeição a um homem que ao menos naquele momento o via como um garotinho. De qualquer forma, no dia seguinte o rapaz estaria seguindo para a Universidade, então pretendia não se intrometer, ao menos não por hora. Imaginou que o tempo se encarregaria de resolver aquela demanda. 

— Estou bem Isaak, acho que esta noite já deu para mim. Cadê o Shura? — Deu-se conta neste momento da ausência do moreno. Mapeou a mesa e ao notar que Aiolia também não estava mais por lá sorriu de lado, recuperando instantaneamente seu bom humor — Entendi… Bom, perdi minha carona, vou chamar um carro e cair fora. Alguém quer carona? 

Ele olhou de Milo para Camus. O bar estava recheado de jovens, e imaginou que aqueles dois na mesa talvez também quisessem ir embora. Camus, pois nunca se dispôs a ir a nenhum encontro no bar, mesmo sendo amigo de Shaka; que aparecia vez ou outra para agradar o marido ou se encontrar com outros amigos já que estranhamente adorava jogar bilhar; e Milo por ter sido claramente largado lá por seu amigo irritadinho. 

Esperava que ao menos o Farmacêutico saísse no lucro… Kanon estava até voltando a ficar bem humorado. A semana tinha sido cheia e no fim seria bom descansar, já tinha passado da meia noite. 

— Vai lá acudir sua namorada Isaak, não esquenta comigo não, não fiquei chateado! — Mesmo achando que a tal moça tinha, quem sabe, exagerado no esbarrão não quis se ater aquilo. 

— Está bem. Desculpe mais uma vez. — Isaak não quis corrigi-lo e dizer que Thétis não era sua namorada, fato que não passou despercebido a Camus — Eu vou voltar para a pista. Hyoga está lá com Ikki. — Pousou o olhar sobre o irmão — Áhnn Camus, se você quiser aproveitar a carona para ir para casa, vá tranquilo, pelo jeito eu terei que guiar o carro da Thétis e cuidar dela, então não esquente comigo. 

— Está bem, cuide-se. Você avisa o Hyoga? — Perguntou já recolhendo as comandas que estavam na mesa.

— Sim! Boa noite pessoal, obrigado por terem vindo!

Todos se despediram do rapaz. Camus terminou de beber seu drink. Kanon chamou o carro e juntou mais alguns guardanapos ao montante abandonado lá por Isaak. Observou Milo estranhamente quieto e por algum motivo não quis esmiuçar do que se tratava. 

Seguiram ao caixa onde como sempre o deslumbrante Misty os recebeu com um sorriso perfeito. Durante a adolescência usou aparelho ortodôntico e agora era cliente assíduo de limpeza e branqueamento. 

— Doutor, não tinha o visto! Foi bem atendido? — O sorriso se apagou um pouco ao ver a camisa manchada de Kanon — Podemos ajudar com algo?

— Não Misty, foi um acidente na pista de dança, ninguém se feriu e já deu minha hora. Aqui está — Entregou sua comanda e um cartão que o rapaz devolveu sem cobrar as duas cervejas que constavam na comanda.

— Está certo, desculpe pelo incomodo. Diversos jovens estão fazendo festinhas hoje. 

Kanon agradeceu e não insistiu, percebeu que seu cansaço era grande, em outro momento compensaria. Camus pagou sua comanda, entregou a comanda de Shura e o dinheiro para o Dentista que deu de ombros. Milo pagou também e depois de se despedirem do rapaz no caixa acenaram para Máscara que estava no bar às voltas com diversos drinks. Ele fez um gesto com a mão e deixaram o bar. 

Aguardaram na calçada por poucos minutos, sentindo o vento gelado. Milo abraçou o próprio corpo e Kanon torceu o nariz sentindo o cheiro da bebida doce que agora maculava sua camisa. 

Camus quase declinou da carona. Sentiu vontade de seguir caminhando até sua casa. O carro chegou, Kanon conferiu os dados do aplicativo e o carro e entrou ocupando o banco do carona. 

Milo abriu a porta para ele e Camus tomou lugar no banco traseiro esquecendo-se de sua intenção anterior de fazer o caminho a pé. Estavam sentados lado a lado. 

Kanon acertava no aplicativo as duas paradas, orientado pelo prestativo Jamian, o motorista.

Logo o carro iniciou o trajeto, que dado a Cidade como um todo não ser muito grande, seria relativamente curto.

Milo sentiu um objeto sendo empurrado em seus dedos, era o celular de Camus.

Na tela a página de contatos, nela constava seu nome e o cursor pulsava no campo para preenchimento do número. Lá, ele digitou o número de seu celular com o coração aos pulos.

Devolveu o aparelho e Camus calmamente salvou o contato e lhe enviou um “Sou eu” no chat de mensagens. Salvou o contato após sorrir de leve para o homem ao seu lado. 

Camus foi o primeiro a se despedir. Um boa noite educado a todos os ocupantes do carro que partiu assim que ele estava devidamente dentro de sua casa. 

No carro, Milo torcia o celular nas mãos, mantinha o rosto sério. Ele mordeu os lábios quando mais uma mensagem se somou à anterior. “Me avise quando chegar em casa”

Guardou o aparelho no bolso da calça.

Seria o próximo a descer. A paisagem pareceu ganhar mais cores. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelos sons dos pneus no asfalto, o motorista dirigia com cautela e precisão. Kanon digitava furiosamente em seu próprio celular, alheio ao caminho e ao outro passageiro. 

Milo aproveitou esses minutos para rever sua breve aventura como cupido. Desde o término, o encontro com Aldebaran e Shaina e sua sondagem quando tinha certo que encontraria um par para Aiolia, seu melhor amigo. 

Até que se deparou com os olhares intensos de Shura e os atribuiu a Camus, agora pensando bem, existiam outras pessoas que poderiam estar na direção daquela mirada, entre elas o próprio Aiolia. Tinha se empolgado, agora percebia que tinham sido de certa forma projeções pessoais suas… 

Chegou em casa, despediu-se de Kanon e do motorista e subiu para seu apartamento ainda pensativo. 

Já em seu apartamento trocou as roupas por um shorts de algodão largo que fazia as vezes de pijama e se deitou. Naquela noite algumas peças tinham se rearranjado. Enviou uma mensagem para Aiolia perguntando se ele estava bem. E uma para Camus avisando que já estava em casa. 

Fechou os olhos, o corpo relaxando.

Sobressaltado, quase caiu da cama com o pulo que deu quando o aparelho começou a tocar.

Continua...


End file.
